wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Beehive lady
The phrase beehive lady refers to an unnamed background character identifiable by her unique beehive hairstyle. She holds it up with a blue headband, wears a red shirt, and has a brown pearl necklace. In formal occasions, she wears a smaller white pearl necklace, a blue dress with an indigo bow for the waist and an indigo petticoat underneath. She looks similar to Shelby Joy, and is sometimes seen along with her, implying that she may be Shelby Joy's mother, or a close relative. However, there is no confirmation of this within the series. She may be a member of high society or is just a regular citizen in Swap Meat, But it is revealed in Chuck Makes a Buck that she is a true member of the upper class despite that fact that she doesn't look or act like one. Quotes "And I heard there’s a villain covering his boss in goo!" -Chuck,the Nice Pencil Selling Guy "Priceless? (gasps) That makes me want one! How much are they?" - The Wrong Side of the Law I’ll pay you this much! - The Wrong Side of the Law "I don't always recycle!" - Questionable Behavior Appearances May I Have a Word? MIHAW audience behind Tessa LGMmom - purpleBandanna greyShirt otherSandy toqueGuy beardGuy orangeHairGlassesLady blackBeehive squintyEye LGMmomColorSwap glassesBlueshirt.jpg|sitting on the toque guy's left Yarn-4-Gold Yarn4goldAudienceFront.jpg|standing to Emma and the toque guy's left, on the far right side of the screen Episode needed $(1982329 10152301759819882 1655599482 n.jpg|fleeing from seized cheese. Fortune crookie Parsley,sage,rosemary and crime -WordGirl--screenshot (1).png Fortune crookie Parsley,sage,rosemary and crime -WordGirl--screenshot.png Grammar School.jpg High-five sandwich The robot problem -WordGirl--screenshot.png High-five sandwich The robot problem -WordGirl--screenshot (1).png High-five sandwich The robot problem -WordGirl--screenshot (2).png High-five sandwich The robot problem -WordGirl--screenshot (3).png Ice screenshot 20170923-112047.png Ice screenshot 20170923-112053.png Ice screenshot 20170923-112115.png Ice screenshot 20170923-112116.png Ice screenshot 20170919-205646.png Ice screenshot 20170919-204523.png Ice screenshot 20170919-173133.png Ice screenshot 20170919-204540.png Ice screenshot 20170919-170852.png Ice screenshot 20171001-135136.png Ice screenshot 20171001-201355.png Ice screenshot 20171001-203746.png Ice screenshot 20171001-204718.png Ice screenshot 20171001-204155.png Ice screenshot 20171004-193048.png Ice screenshot 20171004-193020.png Ice screenshot 20171004-193018.png Ice screenshot 20171008-075637.png Ice screenshot 20171015-222201.png Ice screenshot 20171021-195348.png Ice screenshot 20171022-142501.png Ice screenshot 20171022-142338.png Ice screenshot 20171022-142301.png Ice screenshot 20171022-141314.png Ice screenshot 20171022-143704.png Ice screenshot 20171125-221720.png Ice screenshot 20171125-221640.png Ice screenshot 20171128-183008.png Ice screenshot 20171128-183611.png Ice screenshot 20170919-195650.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112121.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112115.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112111.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112043.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112055.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112051.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112047.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112022.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112927.png Ice screenshot 20171216-104816.png Ice screenshot 20171216-103327.png Ice screenshot 20171216-230639.png Ice screenshot 20180422-164652.png Ice screenshot 20180509-195456.png Ice screenshot 20180527-151115.png Ice screenshot 20180527-151105.png Ice screenshot 20180527-151045.png Ice screenshot 20180529-173919.png Ice screenshot 20180529-175458.png Ice screenshot 20180529-164914.png Ice screenshot 20180529-164713.png Ice screenshot 20180529-173914.png Ice screenshot 20180529-175238.png Ice screenshot 20180529-175425.png Ice screenshot 20180605-085418.png Ice screenshot 20180612-182305.png Ice screenshot 20180613-193000.png Ice screenshot 20180605-114441.png Ice screenshot 20180605-114511.png Ice screenshot 20180605-114431.png Ice screenshot 20180605-114417.png Ice screenshot 20180605-114412.png Ice screenshot 20180605-114407.png Ice screenshot 20180605-114401.png Ice screenshot 20180605-114315.png Ice screenshot 20180605-114058.png Ice screenshot 20180605-113722.png Ice screenshot 20180808-121556.png MV5BMDk5OGIzZDktMjdkOS00OTI0LWJmNjItYmFlNzQyNTUzYmQyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg Saved by Wordgirl.png The invisi-bill hand 1.jpg WordGirl Chuck E Sneeze ; Swap Meat-screenshot (1).png WordGirl Mousezilla ; Villain School-screenshot (1).png WordGirl Mousezilla ; Villain School-screenshot (2).png WordGirl Mousezilla ; Villain School-screenshot.png WordGirl Mr Bigs Dolls and Dollars Great Granny May-screenshot.png WordGirl S03E12 Meat Life Crisis Mobot Knows Best 4-40 screenshot.png See also *The Bee Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MIHAW audience Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Mere Mortals Category:Minor Characters